Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling device for releasably coupling fluid-carrying duct ends of ducts, particularly for use in aircraft or aerospace applications.
Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,400 is related to a spring loaded coupling with a positive spring latch. This coupling device is used for releasably interconnecting confronting ends of first and second fluid carrying conduits. A pair of symmetrical arcuate coupling halves are preferably joint together at first adjacent ends for circumferentially surrounding the conduit ends. A latch is mounted adjacent the opposite end of one of the halves. This latch includes a flange having a slot opening outwardly and an outwardly extending flat spring lock terminating an end surface. A toggle is provided which has a first end pivotally adjacent the opposite end of the other of the halves. Further that toggle has a second end extendable longitudinal beyond the opposite end of the first of the halves. The toggle includes a locking pin adjacent the second end of the toggle engageable with the slot when the coupling halves are closed around the sleeve. That toggle includes a spring urging the toggle to pivot in a direction to move the locking pin into the slot. A cam is provided for rotating the toggle against the force of the leaf spring as the coupling halves are closed to cause the locking pin to clear the flange and drop into the slot to form a primarily lock. An aperture adjacent the second end of the toggle receive the spring lock which snaps into a lock position to form a secondary lock. The coupling may have spherical shoulders to reduce localized stresses and forces. Components of the spring loaded coupling scratch on the surface of the arcuate coupling halves, thus corrosion may occur on the arcuate coupling halves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,760 is related to a conduit coupling device with redundancy features. According to this United Stated patent, a coupling assembly is disclosed for connecting adjacent ends of conduits, primarily used for aircraft fuel lines having redundant lock features. This coupling can be manipulated with one hand and includes a central tine and laterally spaced locking tines which engage a mating channel for locking the coupling in secured relationship. Indicia are provided across the locking tines which is not visible when the coupling assembly is completely and securely closed. The coupling assembly can be manipulated with one hand only and comprises viewing ports to be sure that all parts are in the place. Also the tines and guide members are configured to create a force between the two longitudinal components tending to open the assembly. Components of the spring loaded coupling scratch on the surface of arcuate coupling halves, thus corrosion may occur on the circumference surface of the arcuate coupling halves.